Physiological effects of polyphenols have recently attracted attention due to the increase in health consciousness and the demand for polyphenol-rich beverages has increased too. For example, tea polymerized polyphenols, a type of polyphenols, are known to have a lipase inhibition effect, as described in Patent Literature 1, and there are needs for beverages containing tea polymerized polyphenols.
Patent Literature 2 describes sweetener compositions and sweetened compositions containing one or more steviol glycosides including Rebaudioside X (RebX).